


Hostage Bait

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt plays the hostage to bank robbers, Jeremy is a cop that just wants his boyfriend safe. Is that too much to ask?</p>
<p>Just a drabble for the "How To Crew"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Bait

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

“God damn mother fucker can’t go a week without being hostage bait.” Jeremy growls. His precinct badge around his neck hits against the body armour on his chest as he practically jogs from his squad car to where Joel is. “Heyman,” he barks, “give me the megaphone.” 

Joel hands over the megaphone with a sigh, he looks to the mirrored windows of the bank then down to Jeremy. Joel snaps his gum “Let’s hope this works Dooley, Ellis and his SWAT team are standing by.” Joel gets a static-y call on his radio.

“ ~~ ** _Ready and in position, waiting on the call boss._**~~ ”Ellis’ voice comes through the static, he’s quiet, laying in wait for the signal. 

“Here goes nothing.” Jeremy sighs, unhooking the speaker and wiping the sweat off his forehead from the Texas heat.  **“This is the Austin police, put down your weapons, release the hostages and come out with your hands up. You have one minute to comply or we’re coming in.”** Jeremy can feel his insides drop when he hears gunshots and the glass shatter.

Joel grabs him and drops the both of them to the ground below the spray of bullets. “Great plan Dooley.” Joel says sarcastically, he looks beneath the cruiser in front of them and can see three of the thugs holding people in front of them as meat shields. The other three that he can see are behind cover barely. “I’ve got eyes on Bragg, he’s being used as leeway.” Joel bangs his hand on the ground and curses.

Jeremy grabs his radio off of the hook in his shoulder, “Ellis, send in your team, there’s six that I can see, they have innocents as cover.” Jeremy can only lay in wait for now. 

A few more shots from the bank. ‘ _Mini uzi.’_  Jeremy thinks, ‘ _How the fuck did they get that?’_ is his next thought. He can hear the SWAT come into the fray and there are more bullets. Jeremy’s just praying to every deity out there that Matt gets out of this alive.

It’s a couple minutes before all is silent and Jeremy chances a look through the cruiser’s window. He can see bodies down but Ellis and another uniform walk down from the bank steps. 

“All’s clear, Bragg is fine.” Adam pulls his helmet off, sweat dripping off his forehead and making his hair stick to his forehead. “Thank god because he promised that he’s making breakfast on our day off tomorrow.”

Joel gets up with a grunt, “Is it safe to go in?” He asks, a smile in his voice before he groans when he sees his sunglasses cracked on the asphalt. “Ah dammit.”

Adam nods, stripping off his heavy gear and tossing it onto the hood of the car. “You’re okay to go in, rooms are clear, bad guys are zip tied, and the money is going nowhere fast.” He giggles when Jeremy pulls him down to press a sloppy kiss to his red cheek. “Not in front of the guys.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever you love it.” Jeremy laughs as he rounds the car to jog up the steps, Joel in tow. “Hey asshole, how was playing bait?” Jeremy asks, looking down at Matt sitting against a desk divider, panting heavily. 

“You try having a loaded gun to your head and then having to distract these assholes without body armour.” Matt heaves a deep breath, leaning his head back to get more air. “We got em all?”

Joel sits down next to Matt, throwing an arm over his shoulders, tugging him down to let Matt rest his head and kissing the top of it, saying ‘ew’ at the sweat there. 

Jeremy laughs and takes a knee, the body armour around his chest hindering his movements. “Had me worried there for a second babe, didn’t think they’d actually use you as a personal shield.” One of the paramedics comes around with bottles of water and Jeremy grabs one for Matt. “Here, guzzle it down, I don’t want you passing out.”

Matt nods and quickly downs half of it panting with each swallow of water. “Thanks.” he gasps as he pulls the bottle from his lips and caps it. “I just want to go home now. I’m too tired to do the paper work on this puppy.” Matt waves his hand at the broken glass, bullet holed ceiling and the duffles of stolen money being thrown into a corner to be carted off and counted. “I’m done.”

Jeremy chuckles, hearing heavy footsteps come up behind them to block out the sun.

“Captain Burns says we can go home if we want, everything finished here for us all thats left is bagging and tagging and we’ll leave that to the right people for the job.” Adam says from behind Jeremy, deep voice soothing down any ruffled feathers. 

“Sounds good, paper work can wait.” Joel sighs, hugging Matt a little tighter to his side. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
